Journey to the Fantasy Planet
by Eagle Woman
Summary: The journey to a fabulous planet of magic called Ilanya is undertaken by a band of intrepid travellers. Many are the adventures they have on the way.
1. Chapter the First

Disclaimer: JMS and Paramount own all the characters you see on T.V. Any characters or places not seen on T.V. are mine. Do not use them without my express written permission. This story is the first in the Ilanyan Chronicles. In this story we see Star Trek: Voyager cross over with Babylon 5. The next stories, set on Ilanya will add first Stargate: SG-1 and then Earth: Final Conflict to the mix. Now for your reading pleasure, I am proud to announce: The Ilanyan Chronicles: Journey to the Fantasy Planet. Enjoy!  
  
By: EagleWoman  
  
"Captain, sensors detect three vessels of unknown origin off our port bow," Lt. Tuvok said from his station. "On screen," Captain Kathryn Janeway replied. The three sleek ships on the viewscreen vaguely called to mind a Romulan Bird of Prey. Clearly these ships weren't Romulan but alien. Which alien race they came from, the bridge crew was going to find out shortly. "Captain Kathryn Janeway to unidentified vessel, please respond." The image on the viewscreen changed from that of the ships to an interior of one of them. To their surprise the man sitting in the command chair wasn't an alien but a human. He was a distinguished looking older man; his graying hair had once been short-cropped but now was shaved to sandpaper rough stubble. Between this, the unknown uniform, and his military bearing he looked every inch the perfect soldier. Janeway thought he looked pleasant enough with his twinkling ice blue eyes and boyish grin. "Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. How may we be of assistance?" "Captain John Sheridan of EarthForce station Babylon 5. We were on the way to meet the rest of our fleet for the next major offensive against the Shadows. Somehow we missed our rendez-vous and ended up here, wherever here is." " You don't know how long we've been out here without seeing a human face," she said, swallowing the urge to jump for joy. "Captain, one of the vessels is preparing to open fire," Tuvok said, interrupting their bonding session. "Unidentified vessel, stand down your weapons. Do not open fire," she communicated to one of the ships. The image of the man vanished from the viewscreen to be replaced by a woman's. She looked human and would have been if it weren't for the small bone crest rising slightly above her head. Dark brown hair waved faintly as it flowed to her shoulders. She was pretty but not in any conventional sense. Silken robes beautiful in their tasteful colors brushed the floor. Long sleeves tapered to a point. An air of confidence seemed to radiate from her, an aura of strength and wisdom suffusing every inch of the room. She sat in a command chair placed front and center on the bridge. "Please stand down," Janeway said to the woman. She turned to the alien man at her side and gave a command in a language the Universal Translator couldn't make out. "They're powering down weapons, Captain," Tuvok said. The woman returned her gaze to the Captain. "Ambassador Delenn, commander of the White Star fleet," the woman said by way of introduction. "Ambassador, as Captain of this vessel, I extend an invitation to you and the others of your fleet to stay on Voyager for as long as you'd like. We will do our best to make you feel comfortable. I will make sure my crew gives you a warm welcome," Janeway said. "My fleet accepts your generous offer. It would be an honor," the Minbari said, politely and respectfully. "We'll see you shortly. Voyager out," she said, cutting the channel. She turned to Chakotay, saying, "You're with me. Mr. Tuvok, Mr. Kim, you also come with me. Mr. Paris, you have the conn." The helmsman watched as they stepped into the turbolift, the doors closing behind them.  
  
"That had to be one of the strangest first contacts I've ever made," Janeway said as they walked towards the transporter room to meet their guests. "I have to admit that it felt tense for a few seconds. I honestly thought that she was going to open fire," Ensign Harry Kim said in acknowledgment. "Thankfully, she didn't because we would have had a fairly difficult decision to make. On a lighter note, however, it will be good to have other humans we can talk to. However, I would like to meet and get to know Ambassador Delenn. She so far seems to be different from the other aliens we've met. She doesn't seem to be hostile nor does she have an ulterior motive. So far she doesn't seem to be keeping up a friendly façade to hide her true dark nature," Chakotay said. "Well, we are about to find out how right or wrong you are," Janeway said when they stopped before the transporter room doors. The doors opened and they walked in. Standing before the transporter platform was their visitors. The man and woman out in front were a study in contrasts. Captain Sheridan was tall, broad- shouldered, and strong. By contrast, Delenn was roughly a little under average height, slender, and delicate looking. Behind them were three men and one woman. Two of the men wore strange uniforms with unusual brooches, one alien, and the other human. If they had to guess, they would have said that the alien man was the same race as Delenn. Next to him stood the human male. Long dark brown hair and beard made him look like the evil Sheriff of Nottingham. He was shorter than Sheridan but still looked like he was fairly strong. At his side was the second woman. Her brown hair had been pulled back in a severe ponytail. She wore a uniform just like Sheridan's. Beside her was another human male, a light-skinned black man. His eyes were glossy black and his ebony hair was cropped close to his scalp. He also wore a uniform that looked like the woman's and Sheridan's. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kathryn Janeway, Captain of this vessel. My first officer, Chakotay. The Chief of Security, Lt. Tuvok. My Communications/Operations officer, Ensign Harry Kim."  
  
"Captain John J. Sheridan of EarthForce station Babylon 5. Commander Susan Ivanova. Doctor Stephen Franklin, CMO of Medlab. Rangers Marcus Cole and Lennier, aide to the Minbari Ambassador. Delenn, Minbari Ambassador to Babylon 5 and Entil'Zha of the Anla'Shok." "Mr. Chakotay and Lt. Tuvok will show you to your quarters. I'll see you after you get settled in." Janeway turned on her heel and walked out of the transporter room.  
  
Chakotay escorted the Ambassador to her quarters and showed her in the door. The room was fully furnished, including a strange object with sheets that required the user to lie perfectly flat. He watched her give it an odd look like she'd never seen anything like this before. "What is this," she asked, a confused and absolutely bewildered expression visible on her face. "This is a bed. We sleep on it."  
  
"You mean you lie flat to sleep," Delenn asked, confusion shading her lightly accented voice. "Yes, humans prefer it over something strange like being inclined on the vertical," Chakotay said with a smile. "On Minbar we sleep exactly in that fashion. I still haven't adjusted to the concept of sleeping on the horizontal." "Give it time and you will." Before he could say another word, the doors slid open to admit Janeway. She looked first at the Ambassador then at her XO. "Is everything all right, Commander? No problems, I hope?"  
  
"Yes, there is one slight problem, Captain."  
  
"What is it, Commander?"  
  
"It's the bed. Apparently, Minbari do not sleep lying perfectly flat, they sleep at an incline." "I am sorry, Ambassador, there isn't anything we can do. You'll have to sleep in this bed." "May be there is. We could specially replicate one if we knew the exact parameters." "All right, Commander. This evening someone will get on this for you."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," Delenn said. "Your friends are waiting outside. First place on the tour is Sickbay. It's just a routine check up. We want to make sure that you're not going to cause a ship wide epidemic."  
  
"We understand." Janeway exited into the corridor with Chakotay and Delenn in her wake.  
  
After the tour and lunch, it was back to work. The next few days passed uneventfully. One day the following week, something exciting happened. Ensign Kim made the discovery of an orbital shipyard where there were docked ships from a startling array of alien races. "Captain, almost none of these ships are on record in the ship's computer. Most come from races native to the Delta Quadrant. What a minute," he said taking a glance at his readings. "This is quite interesting," Kim added after his pause. "What is it, Mr. Kim," Janeway asked, her curiosity sufficiently piqued. "Sensors detect several Federation vessels as well as a number of Klingon, Romulan, and Cardassian ships. Delenn will be pleased with this news. The rest of her White star fleet comprises a portion of the assembled ships. I am also detecting a handful of ships of unknown origin. They do not appear to be of Delta Quadrant manufacture. Captain, another thing I think you might find interesting, is that I'm reading human life signs on a number of the vessels." "That is most interesting indeed, Mr. Kim. Open a channel, Ensign. I'd like to speak with anyone who will listen." "Channel open, Captain."  
  
"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager to alien fleet. Please respond." The viewscreen image of the shipyard was replaced by the interior view of one the vessels from an unknown alien race. Both pilot and his copilot were human to the great relief of the crew. One man wore some sort of uniform with a strange patch sewed onto a sleeve. It depicted what looked like an A without a middle line, a circle posed above it. The other sleeve also bore a patch with the letters "SG" on it. Placed in the middle was a Iarge number one. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, SG-1," said the pilot. "Is there anything we can do for you, Colonel?" Before he could speak a petite blonde woman stepped into the frame and whispered something completely inaudible in O'Neill's ear.  
  
"Yes, Carter. All right, I will." He waved her off, sending her to stand beside a third human man. "What did she ask you," Janeway asked. "Carter wanted to know if you wouldn't mind if we joined you."  
  
"I would enjoy having you with us. Come aboard and we can talk over dinner."  
  
"We'll be there, Captain. O'Neill, over and out." The Colonel's ship disappeared from the viewscreen; in its place was the face of an alien man.  
  
"Neroon of the Warrior Caste, at your service. I would like to speak to the Entil'Zha." She tapped her commbadge with a finger. "Janeway to Ambassador Delenn." "Delenn," said a voice over the commlink.  
  
"There's someone who wants to talk to you. He says his name is Neroon."  
  
"On my way."  
  
"Janeway out." Chakotay turned around as the turbolift doors opened and the Ambassador stepped onto the bridge. "Neroon," she said bowing respectfully. "Entil'Zha," the Minbari bowed in response. Once the conversation got itself rolling, they switched from Federation Standard to what could possibly a dialect of their language. The Universal Translator was unable to translate as the language wasn't in the database. Everyone on the bridge listened to the conversation even though they didn't understand a word. For half an hour they casually talked then finally got around to business. It took a lot less long for them to agree for the rest of her fleet to join Voyager. Neroon cut the connection. Janeway watched as Delenn departed from the bridge. From the shipyard came the White Stars with the alien vessel in tow. She smiled at this greatly needed addition. This was the shot in the arm they'd been waiting for. Finally, after six months they were getting it.  
  
Transporter Room One U.S.S. Voyager Two hours later  
  
Janeway walked into the Transporter Room, Chakotay, Tuvok, and Harry Kim following just behind. On the platform stood the mysterious SG-1. Three men and a woman comprised their team. Colonel O'Neill, an older man, appeared to be the one in charge. His medium brown hair was short-cropped and ever-so slightly tousled. Milk chocolate brown eyes glistened with a slight hint of a mischievous gleam. What he wore as a uniform seemed drab for it was only a dull olive green; no other colors relieved the monotony. Fresh scars marred the smooth skin of face and neck. The man looked like a tough soldier, hardened by years of brutal combat. Towering over Colonel O'Neill was a burly, dark-skinned man with a strange gold emblem embossed in his forehead. Beside him was the woman from the alien ship. She was even more attractive in person. Her silky golden blonde hair softly framed a pale face in which was set two gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. Complexion was flawless with nary a blemish to be seen. Major Carter didn't have any gray hairs or lines around her eyes. Because of what she was she never would. Slung across her chest was a leather strap from which depended a large pouch. Carter slid her hand inside it, slipping into the Goa'uld ribbon device she'd obtained from Kendra. Its large stone set in her palm glowed faintly. She slid her hand free of the pouch and smiled fondly at her new weapon. The time would come when she could test it on something other than the ground but until then she'd have to be patient. Carter returned her ribbon device to her pouch before O'Neill could see what she'd been doing. Janeway noticed that this woman like the others was armed with guns, knives, and hand grenades. She wondered why they'd need all of these weapons. Rounding out the group was a third man. He like Colonel O'Neill had brown hair but his was closely cropped in an almost military-style crew cut. Brown eyes swept the room, his tape recorder-like mind taking it all in. Like the Major he didn't have a single gray hair or lines on his face. Just like her he'd never have either. He was also whatever she was. Janeway and her officers stepped up towards the platform as SG-1 stepped down from it. She approached with her hand outstretched. O'Neill took the hand she proffered and gave it a gentle shake. "Captain Kathryn Janeway. Welcome aboard."  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill, SG-1. This is Teal'c. Major Samantha Carter but her friends call her "Sam." Jonas Quinn of Kelowna." She introduced her officers, pointing out each one in turn. "My first officer, Chakotay. Lt. Commander Tuvok, Chief of Security. Ensign Harry Kim, Chief Operations/Communications Officer. Follow me, we'll just make a quick stop in Sickbay." Janeway turned to walk out of the room with the others firmly in tow. 


	2. Chapter the Second

Journey to the Fantasy Planet Chapter Two  
  
The EMH walked around Teal'c, studying the Jaffa from all angles. He scanned him with the tricorder in an almost bored fashion until the instrument detected an intriguing anomaly. "Captain, would you take a look at this," the EMH said as he handed the tricorder to Janeway. "What am I looking at," she asked, pointing at the readout. "Two life sign readings. One life sign reading is Teal'c's and the other belongs to an alien organism." "It's called a Goa'uld. Jaffa on Chulak are forced to become a host to a larva at a young age," the Jaffa clarified. "What about the others? A clean bill of health, Doctor?"  
  
"Yes, all are fit and in excellent health. Colonel, whoever your doctor is they're certainly doing a good job of caring for the four of you."  
  
"Dr. Fraiser would be happy to hear that," O'Neill said. "You're free to go and I've given all of you a clean bill of health." The expressions on their faces clearly showed their relief. Teal'C slid down from the biobed and made to follow after.  
  
On the way to Engineering, they abruptly stopped in the corridor. From around the corner came a uniformed man and woman in the company of a second woman dressed in silken robes. The threesome also stopped. O'Neill examined each from top down seeming to assess their fighting strength. The alien woman was pretty in a non-threatening sort of way. He didn't think she'd last a second in a fight as she looked to be quite delicate. Now, the other woman was a different story. Yes, she definitely was attractive. However, she appeared to be more than just a pretty face. This woman would be good in a fight and he'd certainly want her to watch his back along with Carter. Finally, there was the man. If O'Neill needed additional muscle to supplement that which he already got from Teal'c this is who he'd get. He was half a head taller than the Colonel and twice as strong. "So, Captain, who are these people," Quinn asked, speaking for the first time since coming aboard. "Captain John Sheridan of EarthForce station Babylon 5. Commander Susan Ivanova. Ambassador Delenn, Entil'Zha of the Anla'shok." "Colonel Jack O'Neill, SG-1. My second, Major Samantha Carter. Teal'c. Jonas Quinn." Everybody shook hands but the Minbari dipped a shallow bow.  
  
"See you tonight at dinner," Janeway said as they walked away. Sheridan said over his shoulder, "We'll be there and it was a pleasure meeting you, Colonel." He turned around and walked off. Janeway's combadge chirped before she could speak another word. "Sickbay to Janeway." "Janeway here."  
  
"Captain, you might want to come to Sickbay. We've got three injured people rescued from a damaged craft," said the Doctor's Ocampa nurse. "On my way."  
  
"Sickbay out."  
  
"Something's just come up and we can't finish the tour. Ensign Kim will assign you temporary quarters until tonight. Mr. Tuvok, Commander, come with me." The ensign moved quickly to follow his captain's orders while the others strode off.  
  
Janeway stepped into Sickbay, Tuvok and Chakotay hot on her heels. "Doctor, what have we got?"  
  
"Two men and a woman ranging in age between early thirties to forties. One Asian. Injuries are not life threatening. There are some interesting things I think you might want to see." He shepherded them to the main medconsole and tapped in several commands. On the screen appeared images of the young man's DNA. "I have treated half-alien patients but this is strange. He doesn't have the two strands that normally appear in half- aliens. The top two strands are from his alien father and human mother. Captain, see this bottom strand? It's from his third parent, a second human father." The Doctor tapped more commands into the computer and the image changed. "On top is a strand of the young man's DNA. Below is a strand of his companion's DNA." He entered another string of commands before continuing. "As you see they are a perfect match. One part of the mystery is solved. Next question would be who are his two other parents. We won't have that answer until we can speak to the young man." A moan issued forth from the throat of one of the men. He sat up, rubbing his head. "Where am I?" "You are on the Federation starship Voyager. Captain Kathryn Janeway." "Special Agent Ronald Sandoval, Companion Protector to Synod Leader Zo'or." Electric energy raced across her skin and she had a moment of stunning clarity. In this moment his glamour crumbled away. Sandoval had grown tall and terrible. His flowing black hair had death's head beads braided into it. Eyes were a demonic glowing red making him look like some fiend from Hell. The suit and tie was gone to be replaced by a long silken black robe decorated with images of red dragons. From one ear dangled a sword, a death's head from the other. A ruby studded scabbard hanging from a belt made of silver skulls. Its pommel was a skull, blood rubies set into its eyeholes. Boots were red adorned by black dragons. Hovering above his opened hands were orbs in which swirled every hue of the rainbow. Every once in a while they cleared to reveal beings of light that were the souls imprisoned within. He closed his hands then opened them, causing the orbs to vanish. Sandoval was now in possession of a roiling black aura. His son got down from the biobed in a swift fluid movement. The Protector did the same belying his size. "Druzman, Lord of Darkness, I didn't expect to see you so soon. Come walk with us," she said with a beckoning gesture. A third person, a leggy brunette, descended from their biobed to come follow.  
  
When they entered the Holodeck, Janeway found Neelix and Carter preparing the dining hall for the night's meal. In the interval that had passed since she'd last seen the younger woman, the Major had obviously figured out how to use the replicator. A white peasant shirt tucked into a pair of soft khakis and fashionable black high heel boots had replaced the uniform. Through the belt loops she'd slipped a belt with an ornately decorated silver oval buckle. Adorning her pale throat was a sparkling jet bead collar. In her ears were spectacular sapphire chandelier earrings and small chips that set off her lovely blue eyes. Concealed under her clothes were two things, which shall remain nameless for now, that a soldier shouldn't have on her person. "Sam, Neelix, how's the decoration coming along?" "Slowly," Carter said, a look of frustration on her fresh young face. She stepped away from Neelix to stand in the center of the room. With a wave of her hand, the roof rose higher. Unremarkable wood rafters transformed to ones of spun crystal. Emerald tiles caught the light of the torches. Bare stone walls were now polished limestone. Cold floor of marble changed to gold etched glass. As a final touch, royal banners dropped down from the rafters, tapestries appeared on the walls, and the plain torches recreated themselves as silver dragon sconces, unlit torches clutched in their claws. The tabletop was now inlaid with pieces of colored glass. Carter flitted from sconce to sconce, the torches springing to joyful light under her touch. Who or what was this young woman of the golden hair, twinkling blue eyes, gentle laughter, and infectious smile? A FireMage, perhaps? A flourish of a hand and the Great Hall filled with the music of minstrels. One, a young man with a mandolin, started to sing a ballad of a fierce warrior woman named Rya. :Play something else, Malcolm. Try a funeral dirge for you,: she screamed into his mind. :Forgive me, Lady Zvanya. I didn't mean to offend you.: :Too, late, Malcolm. You've already offended me just by your very existence.: Carter strolled over to the offending minstrel and seized the mandolin. She smashed it over her knee, reducing it to splinters. Seemingly from nowhere she produced the ribbon device. Janeway watched as she slipped it onto her hand. Neelix quit admiring the young woman's decorating job and came to stand at her side. To their horror, Carter seemed to be enjoying the youth's pain. He convulsed as blood streamed from his nose. Malcolm howled in agony while the gem's bright light seared his brain. : Please, have mercy! You don't have to do this! I promise I will follow your every wish and whim from now on, my Lady! : "You should have thought about it sooner. Now, Malcolm, prepare to feel the wrath of Zvanya!" Off came the ribbon device. Fire shot forth from her fingers. His charred body fell away. She waved her hand and the dead minstrel shimmered out of existence. A new young man replaced Malcolm. This one had the sense to play a court dance. Janeway turned away from Neelix and Carter when Harry walked in with Kes. They looked around in amazement at the beauty of the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, Captain, I see we're no longer needed."  
  
"No, no, stay. Don't you like it?"  
  
"Yes. Could you give me the name of your decorator? My quarters are in desperate need of redecoration."  
  
"It was Sam here. She did it all." "When do you want me to come around for a consultation," she said with a smile. "Tomorrow, after I go off duty." O'Neill walked in with Quinn, both who smiled at their teammate in admiration. "The decorating is done but don't go. Stay and let's talk." That's exactly what they did. For an hour they talked then the others began to trickle in and take seats at the table. After everyone was assembled, Neelix gestured to the servants to begin serving. When dinner was finished they danced. Carter took her first dance with Sandoval's young son, Liam Kincaid. Everything went fine until she began to feel a painful flash of light fill her head. A "third" mental eye snapped open. "Colonel, she's gone! Janet's gone! Anubis kidnapped her from the base. Sekhmet! Sekhmet is her name now! Her eyes glow, how they glow! She is now his bride. Kelowna, Jonas, my God! The people are slaves and forced to work in the Naquada mines. A slave, his back bare! Red welts rise on his back with every stinging lash of her whip. No, no! No more," she said as the vision faded and the Mind's Eye snapped shut. O'Neill rushed over to her. "What's wrong, Sam?"  
  
"Janet's a Goa'uld. Worse still, she's the bride of that horrible monster Anubis!" "This is bad news indeed. We'll have to inform the General when we get back." "Let's worry about this later, sir. I'm sure we'll find her and bring her back. Right now, we should enjoy the evening and the company of our gracious hosts."  
  
"You're right, Carter, as always." O'Neill spied the lovely Ivanova talking to Janeway and made a beeline to join them. "Are you all right, Sam," Liam asked with a look of worry on his face. "Yes, but I'm sure I gave you a good scare." "No, no. I'm used to it. My father has them all the time." A new dance began before he could elaborate any further. He now had a new partner, so did Carter. The party wore on for hours leaving the poor doctor all alone in Sickbay.  
  
While the crew was having a good time dancing the night away, the Doctor was working away busily. In a flash of inspiration, he decided to create a new hologram to keep him company. Now was as good a time as any to test out his hologram creation program. "Computer, open EMHthetatwo-two- five." A skeleton shimmered into being. It could have been Goliath's. A few commands and he was looking at the skeleton of a female standing no more than 5'5". Organs, tissue, and muscle appeared followed by skin. Hair was brown and short, eyes the same deep milk chocolate. She wore a uniform of white shirt, navy blue miniskirt. Over this she had a white lab coat, a stethoscope around her neck. Clipped on her pocket was a penlight. The holographic Dr. Janet Fraiser glowered at him, impatiently tapping a small high heel clad foot. She stood there silently, sizing up her fellow physician. He strode away to his office without uttering a word. At a moment like this it was a shame she was a hologram and not a flesh and blood person. The living version was a Mage of immense power, thousands of years old. Had that Janet been present, the EMH would have just met his unfortunate end. Just then the doors slid open and a woman stepped into the room. She kept walking until she ran into a person she didn't realize was there. The woman looked out to see that she'd collided with a dark haired woman of roughly average height who appeared to be no older than Sam. Her gaze immediately fell upon the young woman's ears. They were pointed, her eyebrows thin and upward arching. No, she wasn't a Vulcan. Something else then. But what? Janeway couldn't think of it at this moment. May be later she'd remember. "Sorry, I mustn't have been looking where I was going," Janeway numbly apologized. They disentangled themselves from each other and took several steps back. "Who are you? I don't remember seeing you," she snapped rather waspishly. "Dr. Janet Fraiser, chief physician to the SGC." "Captain Kathryn Janeway. Welcome aboard." The hand that reached out to grip her arm was small, delicate- looking, and heavily tattooed with strange blue designs. She didn't understand at first what was happening but then slowly the realization dawned on her. Janeway gently gripped Janet's slender arm in her hand. For a moment the two women stood there, holding each other by the arm. After the moment passed, they pulled apart. On closer inspection she noticed that the young woman hadn't always been a doctor. Every visible inch of skin had been etched with those intriguing blue designs. Beneath the uniform Janeway could see that the doctor's body was slightly muscular. It was immediately obvious that before joining the medical profession, she'd been a warrior. Besides the tattoos and muscle, the other sign that she'd started out as warrior was that her hands were calloused. Janet had obviously wielded a sword long before she ever picked up a stethoscope. "Have you seen the Doctor," Janeway asked the young woman. "Yes, he was just here a minute ago. Now he's gone off somewhere." "Do know where he went?"  
  
"His office." "Thanks. It was a pleasure meeting you, Janet." Janeway walked away and the doctor stood alone in the middle of the room. 


	3. Chapter the Third

Journey to the Fantasy Planet Chapter Three  
  
Night on Kelowna Goa'uld Mothership Xalty'ac  
  
Sekhmet prowled the corridors of her ship. A tattooed hand clutched her head as the intense pain heralding a vision knifed through her brain. Her Mind's Eye snapped open, allowing light to flood in. Visions came unbidden. SG-1's dramatic rescue. Anubis' fiery death at her hands. Kelowna's liberation. The news that she was pregnant. She'd name her daughter Samantha, after her friend Sam. Training her daughter to use her increasingly powerful magical abilities. As a Jaffa rounded the corner, Janet shut her Mind's Eye. She surrendered herself to Sekhmet's control.  
  
The Federation starship Voyager  
  
Janeway left Sickbay and sleepily dragged herself to her quarters. She removed her commbadge at the door. Yawning, she walked to the bed and sat down on the corner. Boots came off then it was under the sheets. Janeway was so tired that she hadn't bothered to take off her uniform or put on a nightgown. No sooner had she put her head down on the pillow did she fall asleep. In her dreams she saw Dr. Fraiser. The young woman held up her tunic to expose her back. Another young warrior woman skillfully wielded a needle dipped in woad. Intricate designs were being tattooed into her soft supple young skin. The needle pricked but she didn't seem to feel it. During this process the two women conversed in a strange tongue. Seated beside her in front of the fire a second young woman had rolled up the tunic's sleeve. Janet's eyes never opened the entire time. Janeway wondered how she could sleep and trust that her fellow warriors did a good job. If someone was tattooing her body like this, she'd definitely stay awake. Abruptly the scene shifted. The next day the Picts attacked the enemy army. A freshly tattooed warrior woman wielding a sword led the assault. Over the space of the next four hours, the two armies slaughtered each other. When it finally ended the battlefield was littered with bodies. The Picts had defeated their enemy at an enormous cost. Janet looked out at the enemy dead with an almost malevolent smile on her woad- etched face. Scene changed again. This time she was being suited up in armor. A young squire handed her a helmet. She smoothed her closely- cropped hair with a mail clad hand before donning it. Gauntlets were pulled on over the mail gloves. Another squire boosted her up into the saddle. She grabbed a hold of the reigns and rode off to join her knights. Five hours later, the remaining knights rode back to the castle. Janet now carried the standard since the young flag bearer had been killed. Her armor was covered in dried silver blood; mercifully none of it came from her veins. Once back inside she removed her blood splattered armor and stripped off her chain mail tunic. She indulged in a hot bath to wash away the grime of battle. For the next seven hours, Janeway saw all of Janet's immortal existence in her dreams. She woke up in the morning wanting to ask her the next time they talked just what language she'd been speaking.  
  
Carter joined a group of senior officers for breakfast in the mess hall. O'Neill approached the table bearing a plate of buttermilk pancakes dripping in syrup and an icy glass of orange juice. "Hey, campers, how's it going," he asked those assembled as he took his assigned seat. "Great. Guess who I met last night," Janeway said before she took a sip of her coffee. "Who," Carter asked, curiosity aroused. "Dr. Janet Fraiser."  
  
"What," O'Neill said, almost spewing out his orange juice. "You heard me, Jack. I saw her but it wasn't really her."  
  
"How is that possible," Carter, ever the scientist, asked. "She's a hologram. Our Doctor must have conjured her up," Janeway replied, taking a bite of her toast. She took a drink of her coffee before speaking again. "Tell me about Janet, Jack. I want to know who I'm dealing with."  
  
"She's an Elf. Not only that she's a Mage. Very old, very powerful. She's the daughter of a powerful Elven king. When she was just a teen she led armies into battle. Everyone thought of her as an Elven Joan of Arc. Mortal men flocked to her banner. She became queen after her parents stepped down from the throne. Janet loves weapons and needles. Hypodermic syringe needles. It's perverse; at least we think it is. The infirmary staff freaks out at the thought of their CMO's collection. All different sizes, some really short, some are pretty long. Biggest one is half as long as my arm. Don't let her come anywhere near you with one of those things. She'll inject you will some drug you've never even heard of that has strange side effects. Aside from the slight needle fetish, Doctor Fraiser is one of the sanest people you'll ever meet. She doesn't rely too heavily on modern medical technology. She prefers magic as it's more reliable. Janet isn't just a doctor; she's also the best damn warrior I've ever seen. Give her a mace and she'll crack a few skulls." "How long have you known Dr. Fraiser, Sam? When did you meet her?"  
  
"Before we joined the Air Force. Her hair was so much longer then, well, so was mine. We met in college biology class as freshmen. I did pretty well in that class but Janet was the science whiz. Told me she was going to enroll in med school after graduation and become a doctor, may be join the Air Force's medical corps. After class, we ate lunch together, got to talking. Janet told me her story as I listened, fascinated. Turned out she wasn't the daughter of doctors, as I'd imagined her to be. Her parents had been Elven royalty and she was a princess. Not only that, she had lived through many centuries of human history, making her over a thousand years old. Janet then gave me a small sampling of her considerable magical abilities. I quickly found myself warming up to her. We met for lunch everyday for the next four years until we graduated and she moved away to attend med school. During the time we're apart, we keep up over e-mail, just to say hi. When we finally meet up again, it's at the opening of the SGC. Janet has not grown any older but then again neither have I. The only change to her appearance is her hair, once long, now boyishly short. We laugh at the sight of ourselves with our uniforms and short-cropped hair. Later, we go topside to a quiet little café to catch up on old times. It was great fun. In response to your question of how long I've known her, I'd say fifteen years." "Well, it's been nice but I got to go to Sickbay. If I don't get there soon, the Doctor will have my hide. See you later," Paris said as he placed his breakfast items back on his tray and rose to leave. Carter watched him walk away then exit out the doors after putting his tray in the recycler.  
  
Paris walked into Sickbay just before his shift was to start. He looked around the main room searching for the Doctor. When he didn't see the Doctor, he headed back towards the doors. Just as he was about to walk out, a voice riveted him to the spot. "The Doctor's in his office," the woman said and made to walk away. Paris grabbed the woman by the arm before she could take a step. "Don't go. You haven't told me your name."  
  
"Doctor Janet Fraiser."  
  
"Lieutenant Tom Paris. I've heard a lot about you." He released his hold on her arm, freeing it to let it hang by her side. "Hope my friends didn't say anything bad about me."  
  
"No. Only good things." The Doctor walked out of his office to see the two young people talking animatedly. He stood by patiently at first but soon he began to grow irate. The medic was supposed to be working, not chatting up his pretty assistant. Fraiser had just met the Lieutenant and was trying to fight back anger at this intrusion. Paris noticed a change come over the Elf's face. Her smile vanished and the warmth died in her eyes. Demonic fury contorted her delicate features into a sinister expression. Fraiser whirled on the Doctor then raked his face with her nails. If he'd been flesh and blood there would be scars on his face. But he wasn't, he was a hologram. Her nails didn't draw blood much less leave a mark. When she realized that they weren't doing any damage, she pulled away. Paris sent the Doctor back to his office with a stern warning not to interrupt until they were finished talking. "You know, you're the first Elf I've ever seen. Most, including me, think you're just a myth." "No, we're real. We keep to ourselves and don't venture into the outside world much. Over the centuries, though, Man was slowly beginning to encroach upon our territories. As queen, I led armies against our mortal neighbors. After many years of bloody conflict, we finally succeeded in repulsing Man. I've even fought orcs and trolls who invaded my kingdom. Dwarves raided our settlements; Gnomes desecrated our sacred places of worship. My men and I would slaughter them, down to the last man!" "Why don't you like us?" "Never said that we don't like Man, we're just wary of them. Dwarves and Gnomes were a perpetual thorn in the side. Can't tell you how many of the Little People I've cleaved in two with my battleaxe. Killed quite a few of your kind," Fraiser said the last with a spark of hatred in a cinnamon brown eye. "What else did you do besides fight?"  
  
"I acted in plays at the Globe as one of Lord Chamberlain's Men. My first role as a young "man" was Hamlet. Got to act next to Shakespeare, which was exciting. Went to med school. Joined the Air Force, over my family's protests. You name it; I've probably done it. When you've lived as long as I have, you get to do things Mortals only dream of." "How about we continue this conversation later? Everything you've told me is interesting and I want to hear more. I feel like we've kept the Doctor too long."  
  
"All right, Lieutenant. I'll see you later. I enjoyed meeting you."  
  
"See you this evening." Paris walked into the Doctor's office; Fraiser went to join Kes, the Ocampan nurse. The shift proceeded uneventfully and Paris left to begin his shift on the Bridge.  
  
Later the same day Early evening Voyager's Sickbay  
  
Paris entered Sickbay dressed in civilian clothes. Fraiser still wore her uniform but had taken off the lab coat. She had seated herself on one of the bio beds and he hopped up next to her. Now that he was this close, he could get a better look at her. Every line of the tattoos on her face and neck were now seen in clear detail. The young woman's eyebrows were upswept, pencil-thin. Her ears came to a slender point and three holes for earrings were to be seen in the lobes. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous but Paris had to admit that she was kinda cute. Fraiser unbuttoned her sleeves, rolling them up to the elbow. Muscle and tattoos greeted his gaze. Her last act was to untuck her shirt and open the top button. "So, what do you want to know, Tom," she asked once she'd made herself more comfortable. Paris thought about it for a second before replying. "Could you teach me your language?" The Elf smiled, flashing perfect pearly white teeth. "Yes and we start lessons tomorrow. Is that all you wanted to ask me?" "No, there's something else I wanted to know. How does one so old stay looking so young?" Fraiser laughed softly. "Magic, Tom, magic. I would show you but my holographic form prevents me. Sometime in the not-so distant future, I'm sure you will meet the real Dr. Janet Fraiser. She will show you." "Real magic? The only I've ever seen is that performed at magic shows when I was a little boy." "Yes, real magic. Not illusions or parlour tricks." "How old were you when your powers began to manifest themselves?" "My parents always told me that I've had them since the cradle. I would say, my first birthday. Everyone looked at me as I manipulated objects with my mind. Torches would extinguish and then relight. Objects flew about the room. Both of my parents looked on in horror while I stood there grinning. They wondered if I had this ability at one, they dreaded what abilities I would possess by four or five. From that point on, my powers slowly began to reveal themselves to me." "Janet, one more thing. Could you tell me the history of your race?" "It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"  
  
"Yes, the night is young. I have plenty of time." Fraiser cleared her throat before beginning her tale. She wasn't kidding when she said it was long, Paris thought at some point during the narrative. It was so long that when she'd finished he would only have time to snatch a few hours of sleep. As he watched she rolled down her sleeves and buttoned them back. Long, nimble fingers tucked the white shirt into the skirt. Fraiser gracefully descended from her perch. Paris slid down the other side of the bed. "Guess I'll see you later, Janet." "See you later, Tom." He walked out of Sickbay yawning loudly. 


End file.
